


La Ceremonie仪式

by juli1219



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: cp20本《初恋总是诀恋》的其中一篇解禁，路人切有注意





	La Ceremonie仪式

卫宫切嗣深知他不可能获得幸福是在他九岁的生日会上，他昏头昏脑，忘记了蜡烛要一口气吹完才算结束。前一天晚上他过于兴奋，因为得知矩贤可能会给他买一只宠物狗作为礼物。这股由激素水平影响的精神状态一直持续到第二天临晨，直到初生的太阳被栅栏切成一块一块，破碎不堪地倒在湿润柔软的土地上。回过头来看，那片未能及时熄灭的烛光宛如一个最为糟糕的预言，成功应证了他日后十几年的困顿乏苦。  
事实上他也没能得到长期以来渴望的白色宠物狗。它们太贫弱，矩贤说，不适合在东南亚的小岛上生存。那些据说适应了海洋性气候的生物此刻都挂在树上，光秃秃的尾巴卷起一颗香蕉塞进嘴里，时不时用长满了体毛的爪子挠挠头顶。切嗣讨厌猴子。他讨厌那种成群结队的玩意儿，就好像他自己更喜欢一个人呆着，坐在夕阳坠落的海滩上欣赏夏蕾白色的裙摆而不是漫山遍野地与同龄的孩子们追逐打闹。他曾以为自己永远不会像父亲那样安静地在实验室呆一整天，但后来他躲在一个散发着霉味的小房间里，为了等待目标而足足坐了34个小时，汗水从他的脊背上滴下来，滑进尾椎末端的隙缝里。  
“我们都会变成父亲那样的人。”Emiya说，“不管乐不乐意，每个人都会变成祖辈们的模样。”  
切嗣此刻正坐在柔软的人造革沙发上，手指拨弄着枕在自己大腿上的白色发丝。一直以来，他都抗拒着这个事实，然而当他面对镜子的时候，那个潜藏在内心深处的恐惧又回来了。他杀的第一个人是他爱的人，从此他杀的每一个人，每一个魔术师都有矩贤的影子。他越是抗拒成为父亲那样不择手段的魔术师，就越朝着那个方向前进。  
“为什么这么说？”切嗣轻声问。  
“一种自古以来的奇妙链接，”Emiya的颧骨印在他的大腿肌肉上，牙齿随着嘴唇的开合而不断移动，“藏在基因里的东西很难解释。”  
“你和你的父亲相似吗？”说完，他又意识到这是个无解的问题，于是立刻用另一个问句转移了话题，“和父辈相似，究竟是好事还是坏事呢？”  
“对我而言是好事。”Emiya用手撑着柔软的沙发上坐了起来，布满老茧的左手立刻陷进了人造皮革的包围中。属于弓兵的另一只手此刻捧着对方的脸，仿佛它是某种不可多得的珍贵宝物，稍微用点力就会变成无法拼接的碎片。切嗣想告诉他不必这么小心翼翼，自己不是那种值得珍藏的易碎品。但最终他没有说出口，因为男人温暖的皮肤触感暂时夺去了他的注意力。  
深呼吸。深呼吸。然后抬起头。  
切嗣按照书里指导的步骤做好了准备，迎接来自恋人的吻。他知道此刻他应该放松肩膀，好让整个身体显得毫无防备。“这会让你的伴侣觉得你对他们充满了信任，”出自《完全恋爱手册》第三章第七节第八行，“而信任是一段关系的基石。”他闭上眼睛，手和脚不自觉地变得冰冷。别想太多，他对自己说，这不是第一次了，别想那么多。接着两瓣温软的东西触碰到他的嘴唇，仿佛某种煮熟的海洋生物，轻轻地沿着唇缝磨蹭。他的恋人总是如此彬彬有礼且克制，这不得不让他感到极度愤怒。快进来，他妈的快进来——  
然后事情如他所料般继续进行着。弓兵吮开了对方的城门，接着用他灵巧的舌尖从缝隙中滑进去，缠上恋人不知所措的舌叶。Emiya很小心，但切嗣认为他就是那种准备将城池掠夺一空却还要做全了绅士派头的恶棍。恶棍的舌头顺利地进行着罪恶的勾当，还利用恋人浑身僵硬的空隙将他的上颚舔了个遍。救救我，切嗣想，快他妈的结束这一切吧。  
然后，对方的吻变得深入且缓慢起来，仿佛某种软体生物的触角，黏糊糊且带有自主意识。切嗣坐在那里，思绪却飞向天花板上的一块斑点，试图将注意力从嘴里那玩意儿转移出去。深呼吸，三二一，别忘记换气。他使用了那种产妇缓解痛觉的腹式呼吸法，该技巧有效地将他肚子上方翻涌的食物压回喉管，压回它们应该去的地方，比如肠道。他开始想象小肠绒毛是如何有效且简洁地吸收运送过来的营养，再将它们送到全身的每一个细胞里。这次想象让他极为满足，以至于忘记了自己的牙床正在以不轻不重的力度被舔舐。也许还有口水在舌头的搅动下发出的恼人声响。  
十秒钟之后，这场漫长的酷刑终于落下帷幕。他感到恋人松开他的嘴，温热的喘息喷洒在他的皮肤表面，带来酥麻的触觉。  
“可以吗？”对方的手沿着阿萨辛的后背慢慢滑下去，指尖触碰着他的每一节脊骨。  
切嗣移开了眼睛。Emiya立刻察觉到这份细小的动作，并适时作出了恰当的反应：“没关系……”  
没关系，他说，下一次吧。  
然而切嗣看到他因为失落而垮下来的肩膀，并为这份宽容而惴惴不安。他爱你，你欠他的。别把那些已经死了很久的东西再翻出来强加在别人身上。于是卫宫切嗣抬起头，用那双缺乏生机的眼睛看着对方，顺便将之前一直避免碰触到那些结实肌肉的手指搁在Emiya的肩膀上：“只是还没做好准备，不是你的错。”  
他的确还没做好准备，过去没有，现在没有，未来也不一定会有。如果他还残留着身为人类的记忆，那么卫宫切嗣恐怕一辈子也不会和一个带把儿的生物上床。他有阴影吗？微乎其微。按照严格的定义，他甚至不能在心理健康表上填写自己有性功能障碍——小兄弟在女人面前表现的可圈可点。事实上他也没跟几个姑娘们滚在一起过，所以也不可能提供什么像样的样本量。  
舞弥是他最后一个女人。顾及到他把她从十几个男人的包围中救出来的场合，切嗣很少在日后的助手前提及自己的需求：就算有那么几次，他也会一个人躲在帐篷后面快速解决。他总是担心会让对方觉得不快，即使舞弥从未表现出对此的恼怒——但切嗣还是顾忌着。然后有这么一天，下着雨的战场让空气都变得粘腻绝望起来，切嗣一个人躲在睡袋里发着高烧，手和脚都因为疟疾而变得冷如冰雪；舞弥脱光衣服钻了进去。一开始他还用昏昏沉沉的大脑去思考是否是敌袭，但只过了一会儿，肉体本身的温度让他变得不由自主起来。“没关系的，”她说，用那双女人的手掌安抚他被汗水浸湿的额头，“我知道，没关系的。”  
那是他第一次想要对别人吐露这个秘密。后来他意识到，即使自己从未说出口，舞弥也一清二楚。她什么都知道。关于他们是同类的这个秘密。  
“我第一次被上，”面无表情的女战士说，“是在我十二岁的时候。”  
“我还以为会更小。”切嗣说。  
“我发育晚。”舞弥说。  
接着他们聊起那个在第三次轮奸中怀上的孩子。是个儿子，舞弥说。你没法想象他刚刚生下来的时候有多么丑，像个皱皮猴。他的脸，手，还有脚都那么小，小到让人怀疑他是否能够活下来。  
“他会活下来的。”切嗣将手放在她的肩膀上，意识到对方此刻正难得地展现其身为母亲的一面。一般来说，切嗣通常会忽略那些明显的性别特征，仅将对方作为一枚功能齐全的工具来使用。但此刻他放下了手中正在擦拭的枪膛，用带有机油味儿的胳膊将助手搂进怀里。他会活下来的，然后我们会找到他，切嗣说。  
战场通常比人们想象的要残酷许多。被娜塔莉亚抛下，一个人待在这个孤零零的世界上之后，切嗣也曾深切怀疑过他现在正在走的这条路。然而他停不下来。如果他没有变成和父亲一样的人，那么为何他在镜子里面看到的那个人面容枯瘦，眼睛里闪着疯狂的执着，却不是封印指定魔术师卫宫矩贤？  
他被这个问题折磨得体无完肤，不得不在一家偏僻的酒馆里灌了六七杯龙舌兰好让自己有勇气活下去。到现在为止他还记得那个闪着昏黄灯光的吧台，酒保年纪大了，黑白交错的胡须罩住了大半张脸，以东部挪威人常有的口音递给他一杯威士忌。他又要了一杯。直到某个陌生人将手搭在他肩膀上时，他依然在喝。  
他不记得自己是什么时候走出那间小酒馆，也不记得自己当初究竟在想什么才会跟着某个人到他家去。他看了看对方，又天真地将所有可能发生的危险抛之脑后，任凭酒精将他拖向一个未知地。再然后他四肢大张地趴在屋子中心的那张双人床上，手和脚都酸软无力，全身赤裸地承受着来自屁股上方的撞击。老天，那可真疼。疼的他立刻就从龙舌兰的辛辣中清醒过来，整个脑袋都只剩下撕裂伤的痛楚。他不知道自己在哪儿，也不知道自己应该做什么。他试着挣扎，可身体纹丝不动。于是他闭着眼睛，任凭肠子里的某根玩意儿把胃里残留的东西顶的翻江倒海。他疼的冷汗直流，舌根泛出了胃液的苦涩和食物的腐臭，却依然忍耐着将感官从那只游走在皮肤上的手上抽离。饶了我吧，他想，却没说出口。直到对方将散发着腥味的液体射在他的大腿上时，他也没有出声。一切结束后，他用牙齿咬断束缚住手腕的麻绳，嘴里满是木质纤维的断片，摇摇晃晃地提上裤子跑到充满冷风的街道上。  
那之后他总是会刻意避开男性的碰触。事实上他并不讨厌他们，也不排斥与这些人共事。然而每到一些时刻：比如那些老兵喜欢玩的游戏，把阴茎从裤裆里掏出来比赛射程时，他总会将视线从那些散发着潮湿腥气的肉棒上移开，避免看到赤黑色表皮上浮现的紫红血管，以及那些使用过度而肿胀的龟头。他忍耐着别人出于开玩笑而伸进胯下的手，忍耐着在逼仄空间里散步的男性体臭，忍耐着关于同性之爱的一切——这些往往在雇佣军中极为常见。“消遣消遣。”这些穿着打扮各不相同的人们说，“只是消遣而已。”  
他知道他不可能一辈子逃下去，不过幸好，他的一辈子比普通人来的要短。在令人乏味且疲倦的过往中，他摆脱了肉体的束缚，站在了抑止之轮的面前。精神上的伤痕往往比肉体上消退的漫长许多，他以为自己不会再受影响，但事实上，他还是用铠甲和圣骸布将自己裹了一圈又一圈，好隔绝于人世之外。  
“没关系了。”舞弥说。  
她的手指如此温暖，几乎要透过生与死的界限向他袭来。每一次他陷入不可自拔的绝望之中，那双带有硬茧的女人手掌都会给他一些挣扎的力量。  
现在他依然拥有一双温暖的手，只不过这双手属于除他之外的另一个英灵；如果还有什么能让这件事显得更加荒谬，那就是这双手的主人竟然是一位男性。卫宫切嗣仿佛患上了严重的缩窄性心包炎，大量的纤维坚硬组织增生使得心脏舒张受限，让那颗原本活蹦乱跳的脏器如同裹了一层厚厚的铠甲。他没办法准确描述出自己的感受，与此同时，那些试图去了解他的人们都被这层硬壳吓退了。他以为大多数人都会离开，起码在见识过这层硬壳后会离开。讽刺的是，那个人最拿手的就是切割。无限剑制的切割艺术，精确，简洁，命中率极高。  
索尔·贝娄错了，更多人并非死于心碎，他们死于各式各样的添加剂，肥胖并发症，夜间的高速公路，以及被人过于期待。  
“没关系。”Emiya说。他的呼吸洒在切嗣的脸上，散发出好闻的柑橘香味。阿萨辛知道今天的点心将会是一道完美的水果蛋糕。他的最爱。他不记得自己什么时候透露过喜好甜食的秘密，不过Emiya总是能够抢先一步准备好他想要的东西。这让切嗣又多了一条欠他的理由。  
Emiya站起来，手指轻轻掠过阿萨辛红肿的嘴唇。他的动作一贯轻柔且具有诱惑力，不过后者还是微微向后撤了些，好让自己避开这个温情脉脉的动作。切嗣知道，他快要受不了了。也许下一秒，下一分钟，他就会控制不住，冲向盥洗室将胃里的东西吐个干净。可他现在还能忍耐。  
目前他唯一不想做的事，就是令对方伤心。  
“你没必要觉得不好意思。”显然，弓兵注意到切嗣的小动作，并在脑中快速地解答出了具体含义。切嗣的愧疚心又大了一些。为了不让这个气氛变得更尴尬，弓兵的脸上挂着蹩脚的笑容说：“我打算去做点小甜饼，你要一起来吗？”  
切嗣摇摇头：“我还有事。”说完，他又低下头，以微弱的声音补充了一句：“给我留一些。”  
弓兵脸上的笑容因为这句话而变得柔和了许多。男人低下头，手掌撩起切嗣额前的头发，在温暖的皮肤上落下一吻：“不快点过来的话，就什么也没有了。”  
切嗣目送着他从那扇离衣柜靠的过近的小门里离开，直到听见脚步声远去，他才冲进盥洗室，将脑袋放在水龙头下面冲个不停。他原本是打算刷个牙的，但后来又决定最好还是不要放纵自己的恐惧。他只不过输了一次，而输赢是很正常的，不是吗？不要输给记忆。  
在冰冷的水流下，他听见自己耳朵里传来嗡嗡的轰鸣声。这种声音从身体内部穿出来，不经由空气，而是通过耳骨的振动直接被大脑所感知，娜塔莉亚管它叫作“上帝之音”。难过的时候，或是遇到想要忘记的事，就用手捂住耳朵，嘴巴里发出哼哼声。她说：“这能让你把注意力转移开，直到养成固定的反射行为。”  
现在，切嗣顶着一头湿淋淋的短发，双手捂着耳朵，蹲在浴室的地板上默念乘法表口诀。直到他念到第九十七遍，将一切都从脑袋里驱散出去之后，年轻的阿萨辛做了个决定。  
“你真的想好了？”Emiya问。  
切嗣点点头，努力将视线从对方的肩胛骨上移到那双过于温柔的眼睛里。他不后悔，也不打算撤销这个过于唐突的邀请。早晚都会走到这一步的，他确信。那么不如来的早一些。  
“……我会小心的。”弓兵说话的声音带了一丝不易察觉的颤抖。过了几秒钟，他又说：“如果你不情愿的话，我们就当这个对话没有发生过。”  
切嗣摇摇头，将对方的手放在自己的肩颈处，带着它轻轻抚摸那道不明显的动脉。“我没有不愿意。”阿萨辛说。没有什么能让他却步，一段小小的记忆当然也不行。他做过那么多困难的事，经历过那么多不堪忍受的处境，怎么会在这一点上失败了又失败？  
“这很简单，”切嗣闭上眼睛，任由手指的硬茧摩擦着他最脆弱的地方，“爱你是我做过的最简单的事。比呼吸还简单。”  
他们一同栽倒在那张软的过分的双人床上，手和脚缠绕在一起，足足花了比平时长一倍的时间才分开。弓兵直直地盯着对方，眼睛亮的不寻常，脸颊燃起了红色的火焰。切嗣也盯着他，利用意志力强迫自己不要出于被捕猎者的本能而转身逃跑。  
“现在还可以叫暂停。”Emiya说。然而他气喘吁吁，双手撑在切嗣两边，喉结上下滚动。任谁都知道现在已经不可能有退路了。  
切嗣闭上了眼睛，拒绝使用这一张赦免令。他翻了个身，自愿雌伏在对方身下，顺便将下身的裤子丢到床脚的柱子上。现在他彻底失去了防备，屁股和床单只隔着一层单薄的棉质内裤。Emiya趴下去，用牙齿小心地咬住内裤边，将它拽到了脚踝处。  
“我还没脱上衣，”切嗣冷静地提醒对方，“还有袜子。”  
“那个不重要。”Emiya说，喉咙里发出难耐的嘟囔。接着他掏出一罐润滑剂，却被阿萨辛告知准备工作已经做好了。  
弓兵愕然地看了一眼依然平静的切嗣，后者脸上没有显露任何表情，就好像他此刻在谈论狙击枪的最佳使用方式，如机械一般精确，冷酷，无情地分开了自己的双腿。不仅如此，切嗣还贴心地用手掰开了臀缝，像展露伤口一样展露着隐秘的入口。  
他说的没错，那里已经被扩张好了。也许是润滑剂挤的过多，有些透明的液体打湿了洞口前方的会阴处，在软嫩的肉瓣上闪闪发光。Emiya没有再犹豫，扶着自己的肿胀的性器缓缓推入深处。他听见切嗣哼了一声，听起来如同被人在胃上狠狠来了一下子。  
“你没事吧？”Emiya问，手指拨弄着对方汗湿的额发。  
切嗣没有回答，只是用两只绕在他脖子后面的手将身体的重量往下按。Emiya叹了口气，将脸埋在对方的肩膀上，嘴唇安抚性地亲了亲：“疼的话就抱紧我。”  
和弓兵的理解有偏差，事实上切嗣只是在和自己的过去做抗争。他疼的发抖，却不是因为身体被异物侵入的原因。他想要呼救，却意识到此刻这个正在他体内穿刺的男人正是目前最信任的人。如果说性交是抵达内心最有效的方式，那么他现在所做的，就是将整个人摆上名为爱情的祭坛，把结合当成祭祀必要的仪式。  
他盯着天花板上一个不存在的点，试图将脑袋放空，却发现自己做不到。他开始畅想那些即将会流进他体内的精液，当那些细胞发现自己拼尽全力抵达的终点居然和想象中不一样时，会不会也会发出绝望且诧异的呼喊：“子宫就这玩意儿？”  
没错，就是这个玩意儿，很抱歉。你们再也不会和一个真正的卵子相亲相爱，结合变成受精卵。他几乎是恶毒地想象着那些困惑的细胞在他的肚子里存活好几天，最终无望地被排泄到一个本不应该去的地方。就和他一样，走错了路，却还在这条路上执拗地走着。最可怕的是，他明明知道所有靠近他的人都不会有什么好下场，却依然兴奋不已地接受着来自他人的爱，将所有的力量都用在两只胳膊上，拽着对方紧紧贴着自己，仿佛要拉着他一同坠向地狱。  
弓兵的胯骨狠狠撞击着他的，肉体相连的地方发出了喧嚣的水声。切嗣渐渐习惯了这种痛觉，并将思绪渐渐从身体里抽离，飞到肉体所不及的上方。他知道自己现在已经是个只有灵体的死人，却依然习惯用这种方式来形容。那时候，他为什么没有杀了那个强奸他的人呢？他有能力杀了他，只要稍稍一用力，喉骨就会在他的拇指下碎裂。想要杀害一个人是很容易的。即使他喝醉了酒，只要有心，第二天依然可以找到他想要找的人。到时候他拥有237种方式来处决对方，每一种都可以令围观者战栗不已。  
然而他跌跌撞撞地逃出那个陌生的街巷，带着一屁股精液坐在路灯底下，把胃里参与的东西吐了个干净。再然后他用身上剩余的钞票问街边的旅店要了一间房，唯一的要求是拥有独立浴室。他将热水开到最大，把身上的皮肤都烫的通红，期待身体能用这种方式来消毒。肠道里残余的精液顺着水流淌进下水道里，仿佛一条条蜿蜒的小蛇，悄无声息地随着无数泡沫一起溜进整个城市的排水系统，再也不会回来。他知道这没什么用，可还是用肥皂将身上洗了一遍又一遍，直到他精疲力竭，蹲在浴室的一角哭了出来。  
他迅速离开了这个小镇，和他来的时候一样悄无声息。他没对那个人做什么，也不打算再见到他。他不是没想过用小刀或者别的东西来折磨对方，可他对自己这种愤怒感到畏惧，似乎一旦放任手中的力量横行就会破坏心中一直坚持的东西。他知道自己不能这么做。他杀人不是为了惩罚，而是为了救赎。那个人并未犯下值得他去死的罪行，起码在切嗣看来不是。  
可其他人又做错了什么呢？切嗣缓慢地眨了眨眼，将视线放在自己正抱着的结实肩膀上。他应该让对方高兴的。因为不知道该如何回应这份期待，长久以来他一直在逃避现实，逃避对方比任何事都要沉重的温柔。  
似乎察觉到什么，Emiya抬起头，寻着恋人的唇吻了上去。切嗣顺从地张开了嘴，以最大的热情去迎接这条熟悉的不速之客。他吮着口腔里的游鱼，激烈地与之纠缠，打算用这种方式来弥补性事上的缺憾。弓兵明显愣了一下，但很快就加入到这场双人游戏中。高大的守护者决定玩些别的花样，于是他托着恋人瘦骨嶙峋的后背，将后者抱在怀里，以跪坐的方式带领切嗣一步步攀上高峰。  
这种体位毫无疑问会让肚子里的性器进的更深。切嗣分得过开的大腿在皱成一片的床单上瑟瑟发抖，仿佛在对自己被钉在某个肉棒上的事实抗议。他的确想这么做，但终究还是选择将脑袋安静地搁在对方结实宽厚的肩膀上，随着弓兵的动作起起落落。  
两人结合的每一秒，年轻的守护者都在不断地提醒自己稍微做出点反应，好让弓兵的努力不至于显得太过可悲。他张开嘴，学着看过的电影里出现的女人，发出些短促轻微的呻吟声——然而他很快就放弃了。从他喉管里泄露的嗓音太过低沉，和脑海中模拟的甜美娇声完全不相符；切嗣甚至担心自己拙劣的叫床会引发弓兵的性心理障碍。  
不过幸运的是，Emiya并没有在对方的叫声上多做纠缠。他忙着去吮吸阿萨辛的耳垂和侧颈，还有后者突出的锁骨。切嗣厌恶自己身上过于明显的骨头，这让他显得太过瘦弱，不像个真正的战士——他的确把自己看成一个战士来着。然而Emiya喜欢它们，于是切嗣私下里会将这些让他感到羞耻的东西给对方看。  
弓兵捏着阿萨辛的胯骨，把他重重地按下去。  
有时候切嗣会想，到底是什么东西将他引向眼前的这个男人。他们明显不是互补型的，拥有相似但绝不相同的那种孤独。Emiya比他好一些，懂得生活中别的乐趣；切嗣自己连进食都觉得是在浪费时间，无论是生前还是死后。他宁可用简单的东西填饱肚子，无论它们是否能安抚味蕾。可自从他来到伽勒底，接受对方的好意后，切嗣越来越无法离开Emiya的料理。他将其称为可耻的堕落。  
Emiya总说，他们的相遇是万中无一的奇迹。切嗣认为并非如此。他们一定在某个时空相互依偎，这才使得他第一眼就注意到这个高大的弓兵。爱上对方的确是他做过的最简单的一件事，因为这些感情完全不受他控制，从灵魂的深处不断涌现，几乎淹没了理智。  
切嗣不记得自己有没有对Emiya说过这句话。也许他说过，也许他没说过，也许他在脑海中练习过太多次，以至于产生了自己说过的错觉。但不论如何，他认为此刻就是说这句话的时机了。  
在弓兵的喘息声中，切嗣轻轻地靠在他的耳畔，用他所能做出的最轻柔的声音说：“我爱你。”  
很快，阿萨辛感到体内涌入了一股液体。他静静地坐在恋人的身上，等待这些精液将他填满。为了不让人发觉他的表情，男人将脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上，藏起了自己因为强烈反胃而溢出的眼泪。  
Emiya的手轻轻地抚摸着切嗣的脊背，那动作如此轻柔，如此温暖，让后者为自己没能勃起而惭愧不已。弓兵小声地说：“我也爱你。”  
“我爱你。”切嗣重复了一遍。几分钟后，他又说了一次。直到对方的东西从自己体内变软，滑出去时，他还在说。仿佛这样就能让身体的颤抖停下来一样。

 

END


End file.
